Wherever life takes me! (Name to be updated)
by PanicMoonAndAmyPond
Summary: So, what if Emma met hook before Storybrooke? What is he persuaded her to keep Henry and looked after him for the first few months whilst Emma was locked away? What about when Emma goes to Storybrooke and see's Hook? Or how does she get to Storybrooke? Life was confusing and a rollercoaster for Emma but why would she have it any other way. Shit summary, better story. promise
1. Chapter 1

At eighteen most people have the comfort of home. Their parents. Everything. They were out every night with their friends. They didn't have what Emma swan had. The struggle of never yet having the comfort of a home, the life in the system where she was moved on way too frequently that she never got close to anyone, the feeling of never knowing her parents. Yet, most importantly. They didn't have to face eleven months behind bars whilst pregnant.

Eighteen, in jail and pregnant. Emma Swan most certainly wasn't your usual teenager. She wasn't your normal person.

Three weeks ago, her boyfriend, Neil Cassidy, sent her to retrieve his stolen watches for him, for them both to go on and sell them. Little did Emma know, when she reached their meeting point she wasn't greeted by Neil, but by police. Police Neil had called to rat Emma out.

Now here she was, facing the following eleven months in prison whilst coming to terms with the fact that she also now had a child to bring into the world. Alone.

Since the day she was born, Emma had never known her parents and was convinced her parents didn't care. After her birth, they never even had the decency to take her to the local hospital, they just left her there, abandoned on the side of the road for someone to find her. Ever since she had lived her life in the system. Yes, she'd had a foster family till she was 3 but as soon as they had their own child, Emma was sent back. Since then, she'd spent no longer than a year or two in and one place and trusted or got close to no one.

She had made that mistake once when she was younger with Lily, she trusted her, got close to her, only to find out she had lied and what she said was not true at all. After that she decided not to trust anyone! Until she met Neil and Killian.

Until she landed where she was Neil, well was obviously her boyfriend. Killian her best friend. What she couldn't say to Neil, she told Killian.

Both Neil and Emma met Killian roughly, 5 months after they met and had just started dating whilst stopping over one night in a B&B. Turns out Killian was new to the area and didn't know anyone so once the couple introduced themselves, they all became friends.

Though it was new, Emma liked the idea of Killian and Neil being her friends. In two different senses of the word. It was a new adventure that, surprisingly to herself, she was really excited to explore.

Quickly they all became friends! Yes, Killian didn't follow Emma and Neil everywhere. Staying with them all the time but they were always phoning, texting, meeting as often as they could. But it was a friendship that worked for the three of them! A friendship they all found themselves at home in. For three orphans that was.

That was maybe why they connected so much. They all had that one thing in common that connected them all in ways others wouldn't understand. But yet. Here Emma was, having not spoken to Killian in nearly two months and having been abandoned by Neil locked away in a strange state, unsure of what to do.

 _'_ _The first things first,'_ she thought _. 'I need to get in touch with Killian.'_

'Guards!' She shouted to the guards in the corridor outside of her cell.

"What Swan?'

'Can I make a phone call?' Emma asked. When she arrived, she was told she was allowed one call a week. Three weeks in she was yet to make a single one.

"Fine. Come on.' The guard announced opening her cell and taking her out to where the phones are.

'You're going to have to look in my phone for the number. It's Killian Jones.' She added as the guard huffed before they both walked to reception to receive the number for her to phone.

'Here. Now make your call.' He huffed once more as she strolled back over to the phone unsure of whether she wanted to do this. _'Who knows what Killian was going to say'_ she thought picking up the phone slowly and dialling the number

'Hello?' Came the british voice through the phone. 'Who's this?'

'Killian?' Emma whispered. Nerves prominent in her voice. 'It's me. It's Emma.'

 **SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I wanted to write the first chapter and get it up so you know. Here it is. I don't know how this is going to turn out but yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

'Emma?' Killian's voice came in reply. 'Where did you go love? You and Neil just vanished, I was worried.'

At the mention of Neil, for the first time since he left her, Emma broke down over him. 'N-Neil left me Killian!' She cried softly. 'He left me three weeks ago!"

"What? Where? That bastard. Where are you now Emma?' He asked as Emma just started crying more hysterically.

"Phoenix…' She replied sheepishly. Her mind telling her not to tell Killian exactly where, no matter how much her heart was telling her she needed to.

'Phoenix! Well you're in luck love. I'm in Phoenix too. Do you want me to meet you some-'

'Killian I'm in jail.' She butted in, getting her point out as quickly as she could.

'You're…, did I just hear you right Swan? You're in prison?' His British suddenly filled with worry bringing Emma's tears on again.

'Yeah…' She cried through the phone. 'Can you come see me? I need to talk to you.' She begged him, something that was unusual for her.

'Sure love, where you at?' He asked as Emma explained which prison she was in making it possible for Killian to come and see her.

Three days later, Emma's plea to see Killian was answered. As soon as he heard he made it his goal to get to see her as soon as he could. The Emma sat in front of him wasn't the Emma he was so used to seeing. Her hair was scraped back on her head in a ponytail, wearing the shitty prison clothes with great big bags under her eyes shining through her glasses.

'Swan, how did you get here?' He asked curiously. When Killian had last seen the couple a month previous never did he think that he'd be sat here facing Emma, Neil nowhere to be found.

'Just after we last saw you, Neil told me he was wanted for thieving some watches that he had hidden away somewhere and he was likely to end up getting locked up for them. So we made this plan that I'd go and get them and we would meet somewhere and go and sell them.' Emma replied, pausing when she thought of Neil's betrayal. "So I got them and went to the place but when I got there,' she paused again finding the courage to say what she wanted to. 'Neil had escaped and sold me out to the police abandoning me.' She finished slowly running her hand down to her stomach, something that didn't go unnoticed by Killian.

'That bastard!' He shouted. Something didn't ever sit right with Killian, from the moment they had met Neil was off with Killian in some way even though he hadn't ever met him. "What the hell made him do that?!' He yelled, annoyed at the thought of Emma being abandoned in Phoenix to take the bait for Neil's crime.

'T-T-That's not all Killian…' Emma added as she slowly ran her hand over her stomach as Killian looked down to where her hand was lying.

'He didn't?! Please tell me he didn't Swan.' He replied, a hint of begging present in his voice as Emma looked down at the table in shame. 'Oh he did.' He added as he looked away and sighed.

'Yeah…' She said reaching out over to him. 'He did. But he didn't know!' She exclaimed.

'And that makes it better love? He got you pregnant and left you? It's not right. Not in any way and that bastard is going to pay.'

'Killian no, he's gone now! Just let him go. I don't need him.' She said as tears brimmed in her eyes. 'I can do this. I'm used to being left alone to do things.' She added.

'Love, you are not alone. You have me! As strange as that is.' He added, holding his hand out to where hers was resting on the table. 'you will not be alone in any way.' His voice suddenly turning soft and gentle making Emma smile, appreciating every word that came out of his mouth.

'Thank you Killian. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm in no way ready to be a mother.' She sighed as Killian smiled softly at her.

'We'll talk about what you're going to do later on Swan. How long you in here for?' Killian said as Emma looked down at the table again.

'Eleven months' She muttered as quietly as she could. 'Eleven fucking months!'

'Well we'll work it out love, you can't miss out on the kids life just because you're here' His British accent standing out again in the hustle and bustle that was the visiting room of the prison.

'I guess,' Emma sighed before smiling brightly (or as brightly as someone could when they were locked up) 'anyway, how have you been this past month?' She asked turning the conversation away from herself and diving into what could be seen as a regular conversation between two friends, if they weren't currently sat in a prison.


End file.
